Vorhang auf!
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Zack ist ganz sicher nicht so kindisch, dass er sich unbedingt rächen muss. Das kann Cloud sich zumindest einreden. Fortsetzung von "Probieren geht über studieren"


**Jep, Final Fantasy VII gehört SquareEnix. **

* * *

><p>Cloud Strife bereute ehrlich. Er hatte begonnen zu bereuen, während er Toiletten geputzt hatte (nicht die ihm wohl bekannte, sehr saubere Damentoilette im vierten Stock, nein, einige der sich in unaussprechlichem Zustand befindenden Toiletten in den Kasernen). Er hatte aufrichtig bereut, als er Kartoffeln schälte. Und jetzt, beim schier endlosen Zusammenlegen von Unterwäsche, tat er nichts mehr außer bereuen. Die Frage war, wie lange er noch bereuen musste, bis Hauptmann Humorlos seine Disziplinarmaßnahmen aussetzte und ihn auf Bewährung in den normalen Dienst entließ.<br>Clouds Ziel, SOLDAT zu werden, war gerade in weite Ferne gerückt. Zu dem bereits vorhandenen Eintrag in seinen Akten, der ihm einen Hang zur Insubordination bescheinigte, war ein neuer dazu gekommen: Respektlose Behandlung eines Offiziers Klammer auf Erste Klasse SOLDATen Klammer zu.  
>Könnte Cloud die Zeit zurück drehen, würde er Miniatur-Zack nicht ganz so vielen Kameraden zeigen. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch Toms Vorschlag ablehnen, den kleinen Mann in Klopapier neu einzukleiden. Und ganz sicher würde er nicht so viele Fotos machen, die als Beweismaterial gegen ihn verwendet werden konnten. Im Nachhinein war man eben immer schlauer.<br>Wenigstens war Zack im Gegensatz zu dem sehr verstimmten Hauptmann nicht nachtragend gewesen, er gestand sogar eine Teilschuld ein, weil er dem unfähigen Infanteristen unverantwortlicherweise eine unbekannte Materia überlassen hatte. Ob ihm das selbst einen Rüffel eingebracht hatte, wusste Cloud nicht, seit dem bereuenswerten Vorfall hatten die beiden sich nicht mehr gesprochen.  
>Für heute Abend hatten sie sich aber per Textnachricht auf einen Kinobesuch verständigt.<br>Zack besaß doch sicherlich so viel Einsicht, dass er keinerlei Gedanken an eine Revanche hegte? Es war schließlich ein Unfall gewesen, wer würde deswegen Rachepläne schmieden? Oh, na ja.  
>Es konnte bestimmt nicht schaden, wenn Cloud nachher auf alles vorbereitet war.<p>

...

Ihr Lieblingskino in Sektor 8 war vergleichsweise klein, als Besucher dort hatte man die Wahl zwischen nur drei Filmen. Der hochgelobte Dokumentarfilm über die Tierwelt Wutais kam natürlich nicht in Frage, Zombiekalypse 7 wurde von Cloud boykottiert. Übrig blieb ein viel beworbener Kriegsfilm. Sich einen solchen Streifen mit einem Erste Klasse SOLDATen anzusehen war im besten Fall anstrengend. Zack plapperte grundsätzlich dazwischen, analysierte das taktische Geschick der Protagonisten, kritisierte ihre Kampftechniken, meckerte über unrealistische Aktionsequenzen und wusste einfach alles besser. Letztens hatte er steif und fest behauptet, das wahre Vorbild eines Filmhelden zu sein. Cloud hätte ja eher auf Sephiroth getippt, aber warum sich streiten...

Auf dem Weg zum Filmpalast hatten die beiden sich nur über Belanglosigkeiten unterhalten. Zwar hatte Cloud kurz seine völlig überzogene Strafe erwähnt, Zack war aber nicht darauf eingegangen.  
>Nun standen sie in der kurzen Schlange vor der Kasse.<p>

"Ich lade dich ein."

"Wieso das denn?" fragte Cloud überrascht.

"Ich habe einen Bonus bekommen, das muss gefeiert werden." Zack war wirklich gut gelaunt.

"Wofür?"

"Ich helfe einer anderen Abteilung bei der Lösung gewisser Monsterplagen, und gestern wollten sie sich mal bei mir bedanken."

"Toll. Solltest du das nicht lieber mit deiner Freundin feiern? Fein essen gehen und so?"

"Das mache ich noch. Sie hat leider eine schlimme Erkältung. Und sie traut sich nicht hier hoch, da unten gibt es aber keine schicken Restaurants."

"Sie will nicht hier hoch?"

"Ist eine lange Geschichte. Freu dich drüber, so kommst du umsonst ins Kino. Weißt du was, stell dich doch schon an der Kinotheke an, ich komme gleich nach."

"Klar, bis gleich."

Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass man für Popcorn mindestens dreimal so lange anstehen musste wie für Kinokarten. Wer zusätzlich noch Getränke wollte, sollte sicherheitshalber eine halbe Stunde vor Filmbeginn ankommen, das Mädchen hinter der Theke war nämlich chronisch überlastet. Cloud verdächtigte sie außerdem, ein Mitglied von Zacks Fanclub zu sein. Immer wenn ihr Held sein überzuckertes Lieblingsgetränk bestellte, strahlte sie ihn an und verschüttete die Hälfte, dann schenkte sie ihm Erdnüsse als Entschuldigung. Wieso keine Schokorosinen? Die mochte Cloud viel lieber.  
>Moment.<br>Das Mädchen war in Zacks Fanclub.  
>Konnte es möglich sein?<br>Zack hatte vorgeschlagen, hierher zu kommen.  
>Wie weit würde er für seine Rache gehen? Vor Vergiftungen schreckte er bekannterweise nicht zurück...<br>Alles klar, heute war Cloud aus Sicherheitsgründen auf Diät.

"Hey, wir sind ja schon gleich an der Reihe." Zack gesellte sich wieder zu ihm, seinen Geldbeutel hatte er noch in der Hand. "Du kannst dir was aussuchen, bin spendabel."

"Ach, weißt du, irgendwie geht es mir heute nicht so gut. Ich habe Bauchschmerzen. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich auf das Zuckerzeug verzichte."

"Du musst ziemlich krank sein, wenn du den Süßkram links liegen lässt", wunderte sich sein Freund. "Aber du nimmst doch bestimmt etwas zu trinken?"

"Nein, danke. Vorhin habe ich noch Wasser getrunken."

"Wie du meinst. Ich kaufe mir Popcorn, dann können wir reingehen."

Nachdem Zack bestellt hatte, lief alles nach Drehbuch: Mädchen nahm Becher, Mädchen füllte Becher, Mädchen verschüttete Getränk, Mädchen entschuldigte sich, Mädchen griff nach den Erdnüssen. Zack zwinkerte ihr zu. Das tat er zum allerersten Mal. Bei Odin, Cloud hatte tatsächlich recht gehabt. Die beiden steckten unter einer Decke und er hatte gerade ihren perfiden Plan durchkreuzt. Er spürte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

"Sind die Bauchschmerzen wirklich so schlimm?"

"Was?"

"Du machst so ein komisches Gesicht. Hast du Krämpfe?"

"Geht schon."

"Ich habe eine Vita-Materia dabei, ich könnte dich heilen?" bot Zack freundlich an.

Wie plump war das denn? Fair glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass Cloud darauf hereinfallen würde.

"Lass nur, es geht. Hast du alles?"

"Jep, gehen wir. Kino Zwei ist unser Ziel."

...

Zack hatte viel Geld für die Plätze in der Loge ausgegeben, von denen aus man den besten Blick auf die Leinwand hatte. Nicht einmal der obligatorische Riese, der sich immer ausgerechnet vor Cloud hinsetzen musste, konnte ihm hier die Sicht nehmen.  
>Sein Freund stellte seinen Proviant ab, ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und schmiegte sich in das weiche Polster, dann streckte er die Füße aus. Beinfreiheit kostete hier acht Gil extra.<p>

"Und du willst wirklich nichts? Noch hat der Film nicht angefangen?" War schon witzig, wie er es weiterhin versuchte.

"Ich bin zufrieden, dankeschön."

"Musst du noch auf`s Klo?"

"Äh, nein."

"Gut. Sitzt du bequem?"

"Ja klar, die Sessel hier sind toll. Könnte nicht besser sein."

"Super. Dann bist du mir bestimmt nicht böse, wenn ich jetzt das hier mache."

Bevor Cloud aufspringen und die Flucht ergreifen konnte, machte Zack eine schnelle Bewegung mit der rechten Hand. Etwas blitzte für einen Sekundenbruchteil auf, könnte ein Fotoapparat gewesen sein. Wie Cloud sofort bemerkte, war es das aber nicht. Was er direkt danach bemerkte, trieb ihm Zornestränen in die Augen.

"Und jetzt, Materia-Meister Cloud? Kannst du mir erklären, was dir gerade passiert ist?"

Cloud grunzte eine unverständliche Antwort.

"Ach nein, kannst du natürlich nicht. Du kannst deinen Mund nicht richtig bewegen, nicht wahr? Kannst du irgendein anderes Körperteil bewegen?"

So ein Mist!

"Wie, das kannst du auch nicht? Hm, dann muss das wohl ein Stopp-Zauber gewesen sein."

Cloud könnte heulen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er war ihm auf den Leim gegangen. Verdammt!

"Aber warum sollte Zack dich im Kino festkleben? Was könnte er sich nur dabei gedacht haben? Er hätte dich doch auch im Foyer aufstellen und mit Klopapier dekorieren können? Wieso hat er sich diesen Spaß entgehen lassen?"

Vernünftige Frage, Cloud fürchtete sich ehrlich gesagt vor der Antwort.

"Weil Zack ein Experte in psychologischer Kriegsführung ist. Wovor hast du große Angst?"

Da gab es eine Menge. Wieviel davon hatte er Zack erzählt?

"Viel Spaß noch!" Mit diesen Worten lehnte sich der SOLDAT wieder zurück und fing an, sein Popcorn zu mampfen.

Clouds Gedanken überschlugen sich, er überlegte fieberhaft, was ihm hier Schlimmes zustoßen konnte. Er war noch immer ratlos, als der Vorhang sich öffnete und die Werbespots begannen, die natürlich schlecht gemacht und langweilig waren. Aber Zack musste ihn doch nicht im übertragenen Sinn an seinen Stuhl ketten, nur damit er sich das ansah.  
>Die Werbung endete, der Vorhang zog sich ganz zurück, und Cloud erkannte Zacks Absicht, noch bevor er den Titel des Films lesen konnte.<p>

"Zombiekalypse 7. Den wolltest du doch unbedingt sehen. Viel Vergnügen wünsche ich dir. Ich tippe dich jedesmal an, wenn etwas Aufregendes passiert. Für den Fall, dass du die Augen geschlossen lassen willst."

Von Cloud hörte man nur ein leises Wimmern.

...

Später:

...

"Tja, schon ist der Film wieder vorbei. Schade, er hätte meinetwegen länger dauern können!"

Cloud knurrte eine Erwiderung.

"Ich löse jetzt den Zauber. Achtung!"

Von einem Moment auf den anderen waren die unsichtbaren Fesseln verschwunden, die während der letzten zwei Stunden jede größere Bewegung unmöglich gemacht hatten. Cloud stand betont langsam auf, klopfte sich unsichtbaren Staub von den Kleidern und verließ ruhigen Schrittes erst den Kinosaal und dann das Gebäude. Zack schlenderte wortlos hinter ihm her.  
>Gerne würde Cloud behaupten, dass es ihm besser ging, nachdem er endlich wieder frische Luft atmen konnte, doch er fühlte sich elend.<br>Der simple Grund, warum er keine Horrorfilme mochte, war, dass er schon solange er denken konnte furchtbare Angst im Dunkeln hatte.  
>Im Schlafraum in der Kaserne war es niemals stockfinster, außerdem schlief er dort auch nicht alleine, deshalb machte ihm seine Furcht normalerweise nicht sehr zu schaffen. Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, wenn er sich einen gruseligen Film angesehen hatte. Jedes noch so leise Geräusch, welches von seinen schlafenden Kameraden verursacht wurde, ließ ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Wenn einer von ihnen aufstand und an Clouds Bett vorbei zur Toilette ging, lag der zitternd unter seiner Decke und betete, dass diese bedrohlichen Schritte nicht von den wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftlern  blutgierigen Mutanten / perversen Serienmördern / hirnfressenden Zombies aus seinen schlimmsten Albträumen stammten. Alle sonst so harmlosen Schatten verwandelten sich in entstellte, schrecklich verformte Ungeheuer, die ihn in die Dunkelheit zerren würden, sobald nur ein einziger Zeh unter seiner Decke hervor ragte. Nächtelange Schlaflosigkeit und sogar für Clouds Verhältnisse extrem miese Laune waren die Folge.  
>Da Cloud im Bereuen mittlerweile ein Champion war, bereute er in unfassbar großem Ausmaß, Zack jemals von seiner irrationalen Angst erzählt zu haben. In Zukunft würde er seine vorlaute Klappe halten. Keine Informationen über Cloud Strife zu niemandem.<br>Der Erste schwieg während das ganzem Weges zum Brunnen, doch sein schadenfrohes Grinsen sagte mehr als genug.

"Wann hörst du endlich auf damit?" motzte Cloud.

"Womit?"

"Stell dich nicht so dumm."

Der SOLDAT tänzelte einige Schritte nach vorne, drehte sich abrupt zu Cloud um und verbeugte sich theatralisch.

"Ich hoffe, die Vorstellung hat dir gefallen."

"Es war großartig. Vor allem deine erhellenden Kommentare. Und die sehr plastischen Schilderungen, wegen denen ich nie mehr einen Anatomiekurs belegen muss."

"Du hättest deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen. War spannender als der Film."

"Zeig mir doch morgen die Fotos, die du freundlicherweise gemacht hast."

"Warte, mir müssen da rein." Zack zog seinen Freund in eine kleine Gasse.

"Da gehen wir sonst nie lang." Cloud zögerte noch.

"Ist eine Abkürzung. Du kannst gerne den langen Weg nehmen, dann aber alleine."

"Dass diese Gasse so spärlich beleuchtet ist, ist natürlich reiner Zufall."

"Ich bin doch bei dir und beschütze dich, mein armer kleiner Liebling." Jetzt grinste er wieder und legte einen Arm um Clouds Schultern. Wie gerne würde Cloud sich aus seinem Griff befreien und ihm eine reinhauen, aber dann würde Zack ihn wahrscheinlich zurücklassen, alleine hier in der Finsternis. Ihm blieb keine Wahl.  
>Auf die ziemlich dunkle Gasse folgte eine noch dunklere Gasse, gefolgt von düsterer Nacht.<p>

"Zack?" Cloud redete sich ein, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte.

"Was gibt`s?"

"Wieso sind hier keine Lampen?"

"Weil es hier nur riesige Lagerhäuser gibt. Hier geht nachts niemand durch. Außer uns beiden natürlich."

"Wie weit ist es noch?"

"Nicht mehr weit."

Nachdem sie mehrmals in andere Straßen und Gassen abgebogen waren, von denen nicht eine einzige beleuchtet war, und Cloud begann, sich zu fragen, wie sein Freund sich überhaupt noch orientieren konnte, blieb der plötzlich stehen.

"Warte kurz hier!" sagte er. "Ich muss pinkeln."

Schon ging er um eine Ecke. Zumindest hielt Cloud es für eine Ecke, er konnte nichts sehen.

"Zack!"

"Was denn?" Seine Stimme klang leiser, er entfernte sich weiter.

"Warte, ich komme mit!"

Der Blödmann lachte. Noch weiter weg. "Du siehst zwar aus wie ein Mädchen, aber jetzt benimmst du dich wie eines. Männer gehen nicht zusammen auf´s Klo!"

Cloud schickte ein Stoßgebet in den schwarzen Himmel, dass nun ein Vortrag über Stolz und Ehre folgen würde, dann könnte er Zacks Aufenthaltsort jederzeit abschätzen. Aber der SOLDAT schwieg.

"Zack?"

"Was denn?"

"Was machst du gerade und wo bist du?"

"Ich stehe vor einer Wand und ziehe meinen Reißverschluss runter."

"Okay."

Stille. Und Dunkelheit.

"Zack?"

"Jaha?"

"Was machst du jetzt?"

"Ich mache den Reißverschluss wieder zu und verschwinde. Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich nämlich im Dunkeln sehen. Bis dann!"

"Zack!" rief Cloud und tastete sich in die Richtung vor, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

"Zombies gibt es übrigens nicht. Das ist nur eine Geschichte."

"Zack!"

Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

"Zack, verdammt, ich hab Angst!"

Keine Antwort.

"Zack!"

Raschelte da nicht etwas hinter ihm? Gab es hier Ratten? Wie konnte sein Freund ihm das nur antun? Cloud drückte sich gegen eine Hauswand. Sein Herz überschlug sich in seiner Brust. Immer weiter atmen. Er konnte einfach hier stehen bleiben. Irgendwann musste die Sonne wieder aufgehen. Bis dahin musste er nur vermeiden, an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben. Heulte da ein Hund? War da ein Scharren an der Wand? Weiter atmen. Da war ein Gestank nach Verwesung. Er hielt seine Augen fest geschlossen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Ohren. Hörte er ein Atmen, dass nicht seines war? Zombies atmeten doch nicht. Oh, verdammt! "Buh!"


End file.
